Otro prometido para Akane?
by alison500
Summary: Que hara Ranma?...Que hara Nabiky?... Y cuanto cobrara?


**Los personajes de este fic de Ranma ½ son propiedad  exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi (excepto los inventados por mi). Este Fanfiction fue creado por Alondra sin fines de lucro alguno, solo diversión.**

((intervención mía))

''pensamiento''

lo que hace el personaje

----- cambio de escena--------

**¿ Otro prometido para Akane ?**

Era un día como cualquiera en Nerima ,Ranma y Akane llegaban al colegio Furinkan como todos los días tarde y enojados después de una pelea.......

Mientras en el dojo Tendo......tocan a la puerta, Kasumi va a atender.....

Extraño: buenos días señorita busco al seño Sound Tendo

Kasumi: buenos días joven pase por favor.

En la sala se encontraban el señor Tendo y su amigo inseparable el señor Saotome jugando ajedrez como siempre.....

Kasumi: papá este joven te busca

Sound: ahh joven disculpe, tome asiento por favor. En que le puedo servir.......

Mientras Genma se quedo escuchando la conversación sin interrumpir

Extraño: señor Tendo mi nombre es Kenjo Satsuki ((fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió)) tengo 16 años, soy un artista marcial, mi padre Ajenjo Satsuki y usted, hace varios años hicieron un trato por un préstamo de dinero que el le hizo , y el trato fue que si usted tuviera una hija y él un hijo, que soy yo pues....... me la daría de prometida para casarnos.

Kenjo era un joven muy apuesto y varonil, tenia los ojos  de  color verde esmeralda, su mirada era profunda, seductora y a la vez picara, su piel era de un color bronceado, era alto y musculoso.((el sueño de cualquier mujer..........bueno el mío si))

Genma: Soun prometiste a otra de tus hijas y no me lo dijiste, que mal amigo eres

Sound: así recuerdo esa promesa, pues mire joven Kenjo tengo..........

Kenjo: interrumpiendo señor Tendo discúlpeme pero me gustaría que habláramos mas tarde si me lo permitiera, es que por ahora tengo un compromiso muy importante y me tengo que retirar, pero si me gustaría decirle que prefiero tener como prometida a una chica de mi edad si no hay inconveniente, las chicas mas grandes no me atraen mucho...  con permiso y hasta luego señor Tendo.

Soun: si hasta luego joven kenjo

Kenjo se despide de Kasumi y le dice que regresara mas tarde.

Genma: Soun, o sea que Akane tiene otro prometido aparte de mi hijo Ranma. ((hasta que pensó por si mismo))

Sound: pues creo que si Saotome, y no se como lo ira a tomar Akane

Genma: pues como siempre Tendo, va a renegar y a gritar como loca

Soun: SAOTOME!!!!!! ­ enojado

Genma: lo siento Sound pero es la verdad

Sound: tiene razón Saotome. Y ahora que haremos

Genma: pues hay que planear algo rápido antes de que Kenjo, Akane y Ranma vuelvan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la escuela Furinkan a la hora del descanso Akane busca a Ranma para darle de un pastel que preparo en la clase de cocina.............

Akane: donde estará ese baka cuando lo necesito, quiero que pruebe mi pastel

Ranma ya se había dado cuenta que Akane lo buscaba y decidió esconderse detrás del gimnasio antes de que lo llegara a encontrar.....pero Nabiki ya lo había visto.......

Akane: Hola hermana, has visto a Ranma?

Nabiki: si hermanita pero por 500 ¥ yens te digo.

Akane: No seas abusiva Nabiki

Nabiki: bueno, 250 ¥

Akane: No

Nabiki: 100 ¥

Akane: 50 ¥ y si quieres.

Nabiki: esta bien, solo por que eres mi hermana te venderé esta preciada información a 50¥. "que barata me estoy haciendo"

Akane le da el dinero y esta le dice que Ranma esta escondido detrás del gimnasio. Akane lo encuentra, se acerca a él y le dice.................

Akane: Ranma te he estado buscando un pastel que cocine

Ranma: asustado ESTAS LOCA!!!!!!!! No probare ese pastel horrorosa que ha de estar envenenado, no quiero parar en el hospital por una intoxicación.

Akane: idiota pruébalo, lo hice para ti

Ranma: NUNCA, prefiero comer tierra antes que esta porquería

Ranma se gira rápida y bruscamente para alejarse de ella , pero sin querer le tira el pastel a Akane......

Ranma: mucho mas asustado lo.....lo siento Akane no fue mi intención, por favor créeme no quería tirártelo, de verdad....

Akane: casi llorando Sabes Ranma..... siempre pensé que eras un baka insensible, pero lo que nunca pensé es que te atreverías a insultar mi comida y tirarme algo que hice especialmente para ti con tanto esfuerzo........y mira como me tratas.

Ranma: Akane por favor no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, no fue mi intención discúlpame...

Pero Akane había salido corriendo del lugar y  Ranma se quedo solo pensando en lo que le había dicho Akane "lo hice especialmente para ti, con tanto esfuerzo y mira como me tratas".....

Ranma: Tengo que pedirle una disculpa, sino me las tendré que ver con su mazo. "de donde lo sacara?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así pasaron las clases en la escuela Furinkan, Akane no le dirigía la palabra a Ranma y ni siquiera había intentado golpearlo ((eso si era raro)). Sonó el timbre de salida de clases, pero Akane había salido corriendo para no toparse con Ranma.

Ranma: A donde se metió esa marimacho........"pobre se ha de sentir muy mal por lo que le hice, soy un miserable, pero es que no puedo cerrar mi bocota" tengo que encontrarla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, Akane caminaba como ida por el centro comercial, sin darse cuenta giro en la esquina de un establecimiento sin fijarse y se topo de bruces con un joven, chocaron tan fuerte que los dos cayeron al suelo.

Joven: poniéndose de pie inmediatamente señorita lo siento mucho disculpe, se encuentra bien. le tiende la mano a Akane para que se levante

Akane: no discúlpame tu a mi, yo iba distraída, fue mi culpa. tomando la mano del joven para levantarse del suelo

Joven: señorita se encuentra bien?

Akane: si gracias y de nuevo discúlpame.

Joven: ''que chica tan linda'' Señorita permítame decirle que es muy linda, con todo respeto, me gustaría invitarla a tomar un café.

Akane acepto ya que no tenia nada que hacer y además estaba muy triste por lo que Ranma le había echo, así que le pareció bien platicar con alguien.

Akane: esta bien acepto. Pero antes que nada, mi nombre es Akane y el tuyo?

Joven: mi nombre es Kenjo. Mucho gusto Akane! ((que coincidencia nooo?))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane y Kenjo fueron a tomar un café a un restaurant en el centro comercial y platicaron sobre la escuela y sobre algo en común entre los dos, de artes marciales.

Mientras tanto Ranma paso varias horas buscando a Akane, hasta que decide ir a un parque cercano al dojo, en algún momento Akane pasaría por ahí para llegar a casa.

Akane se había despedido de Kenjo en el restaurant y decidió ir a casa ya que era un poco tarde.

Ranma:''ya es muy tarde, donde estará esa marimacho?'' Ahí esta, Akane!!! gritando

Akane esperame!!!

Akane estaba pasando por el parque, cuando oye que le llama Ranma.

Akane: que quieres Ranma con un tono suave y alegre

Ranma: Akane eehhhmmm buenoo…….. quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso en la mañana, realmente lo siento no fue mi intención. Me Perdonas?

Akane: SIP!!!!!

Ranma: Si? ''que rara, que tendrá''. A gracias. Mmmmm oye Akane, te puedo preguntar. Por que me perdonaste tan rápido? Y por que no me golpeaste?

Akane: muy simple Ranma, por que hoy estoy muy contenta y no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo ni con nadie mas.  Vamos a casa?

Ranma: hhee así claro vamos. ''por que estará tan contenta''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mientras en el dojo Tendo.........

Sound: señor Saotome que le vamos a decir a Ranma y a Akane cuando lleguen?

Genma: No tengo la menor idea señor Tendo.

En ese momento llega Nabiki..Que pasa papá?

Sound le cuenta a Nabiki todo lo que ha pasado con el nuevo prometido de su hermana..

Nabiki: Por que siempre Akane se lleva lo mejor?. Bueno papá creo que tengo un plan perfecto para solucionar este problema. Pero te va a costar 10,000 ¥.

Sound: Nabiki le vas a cobrar a tu padre. Buaaaaaa  llorando que mala hija tengo.

Nabiki: hay papá vas a pagar o no?

Sound: esta bien, cuéntanos tu plan.

Nabiki: primero paga y llama a Kasumi para que se entere.

Sound: hay esta hija que tengo.

Nabiki: Ya que prometiste a una de tus hijas, y  él no le gustan las chicas mas grandes.........''que mala suerte tengo"

Soun: pero él no me dejo decirle las edades de ustedes.

Nabiki: pues le dirás que no tienes ninguna hija de 16 años y que solo nos tienes a Kasimi y a mi que somos mayores, así que desistirá de un prometida.

Sound: y Akane, que pasara con ella?

Nabiki: puesss........ le dirás que es hija del tío Genma.

Sound y Genma: QUEEEEE??????????

Nabiki: si tío desde hoy, hasta que Kenjo se regrese con su padre, dirás que Ranma y Akane son hermanos.

Sound: Pero como? Él se va a dar cuenta, mira como se tratan.

Nabiki: Hay papá, ellos no se tratan como prometidos, mas bien se tratan como perros y gatos, Kenjo no se va a dar cuenta.

Sound: Me gusta el plan. Esperemos a que los muchachos lleguen para contárselos.

Genma: Si! A mi también me gusta el plan. ''haber si funciona''.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero en ese momento llega Kenjo al dojo......

kasumi: papá!!! Ya llego el joven de en la mañana.

Sound: QUE!!!! Ya llego y Akane y Ranma  no lo saben aún.

Kasumi: Papá!!!!!!!!!!

Sound: A si  hija hazlo pasar.

Kasumi conduce a Kenjo  a la sala donde lo esperan Nabiki , Sound y Genma.

Sound: Hola Kenjo, bienvenido de nuevo a mi casa.

Kenjo: que tal señor Tendo.

Sound: Mira Kenjo en la mañana no me permitiste hablar ya que te fuiste por que tenias un compromiso, así que no te pude explicar que no tengo hijas de tu edad, solo tengo a Kasumi que tiene 19 años y a Nabiki que tiene 17 años .

Kenjo: Oohh no lo sabia. un poco triste. Bueno señor Tendo, en ese caso olvidemos lo del com...............

Akane y Ranma: YA LLEGAMOS!!!!!

Kasumi: Oh no..... y ahora que va a pasar.

Akane: Hola papá, hola tío Gen......

Genma: Hola hija!!!. Como te fue hoy en la escuela con tu hermano Ranma?

Akane: Mi hermano Ranma? Que sucede tío.

Genma: Si joven Kenjo ellos son gemelos. ((¿?))

Sound: Mira sobrina, te presento al hijo de un amigo de la juventud. El es Kenjo Satsuki.

Kenjo: Hola de nuevo Akane.

Akane: Hola Kenjo. Que haces aquí?

Soud: ya se conocen?

Akane: Si, tuvimos un accidente en el centro comercial y tomamos un café.

Ranma: pensando ((que raro)). Por eso estaba tan contenta, por que había conocido a este tipo. ((celoso?))

Sound: je je, este mm, a Kenjo bueno pues los termino de presentar, ella es mi sobrina Akane Saotome.

Akane: ¿ ?

Ranma que se había quedado escuchando toda la conversación, se enojo un poco por lo de Akane y Kenjo e intervino.

Ranma: Papá que sucede ?

Soun: Ranma, Akane, señor Saotome, podemos hablar unos minutos en privado? Nos disculpas un momento Kenjo.

Kenjo: Si, claro señor Tendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cocina las cuatro personas comienzan a hablar.....

Akane: Que sucede papá, y como que soy tu sobrina.

Ranma: si papá que pasa por que este alboroto, y quien es ese tal Kenjo.

Sound: Yo les explicare, desde hoy hasta que Kenjo se valla, que será en un par de días, por lo que me contó antes de que llegaran......

Flash back

Sound pregunta a Kenjo que cuanto tiempo se va a quedar en Nerima antes de irse a Tokio, Kenjo le respondió que en un par de días.

Fin del Flash back. ((me lo saque de la manga  --))

Suond: antes de que llegaran planeamos algo y decidimos que desde hoy ustedes dos serán hermanos, me entendieron poniendo una cara fantasmal enorme

Ranma y Akane: Pero por que????

Genma interviene y les explica todo. Akane y Ranma aceptan el plan de Nabiki ya que Akane no esta desacuerdo en tener otro prometido sin su consentimiento y Ranma dijo que no le importaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ya en la sala Kenjo, Nabiki y Kasumi ven entrar a las cuatro personas restantes y comienzan a hablar....

Sound: Joven Kenjo, como ya te explique no tengo ninguna hija de tu edad.

Kenjo: ya lo se señor Tendo. Pero creo que podría encontrar una prometida muy pronto. mirando a Akane

Ranma se enfureció al escuchar lo que Kenjo había dicho y el como se le había quedado mirando a Akane, así que intervino...

Ranma: mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, tengo 16 años y soy un artista marcial, y como ya sabes ella es mi hermana Akane.

Kenjo: Hola Ranma, si a Akane ya la conocía, nunca menciono que tenia un hermano que es artista marcial, pero sabes, tienes una hermana muy hermosa!!!

Akane: sonrojada gracias .

Ranma: Pues no creas ehh, es muy poco femenina, es una bruta, no sabe cocinar, tiene una infinidad de defectos.

Akane: enfurecida Ranma BAKA!!!!, ya cállate....

Kenjo: oye, no le hables así a tu hermana, por lo poco que la conozco, se que es muy linda, amable, yo no le veo ningún defecto.

Ranma: Bueno, ya te dije como es, tu sabrás.

Akane: No le hagas caso Kenjo, mi hermanito es muy celoso y no acepta  que me digan cosas lindas. Verdad Ranma?

Ranma: rojo

Sound: Bueno Kenjo, siento que no hayas encontrado lo que buscabas.

Kenjo: No se preocupe señor Tendo, creo que ya lo encontré.............((chan chan chan channnnnn)) (( nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo de ..............))

((MENTIRA, uuuuuuu,  era para ponerle un poquito de emoción y suspenso..... CONTINUEMOS)).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenjo salió de la casa de los Tendo y toda la familia se quedo a hablar en la sala......

Kasumi : Y ahora que vamos a hacer papá, Akane es la hermana de Ranma pero todo Nerima sabe que ella y Ranma están comprometidos.

Sound: lo se Kasumi, pero no puedo hacer nada mas.............

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma se encontraba en el techo de la casa, justo arriba de la habitación de Akane, entonces Akane sube para hablar con él......

Ranma: ''Maldita sea, a ese engreído le gusta Akane, y lo dijo enfrente de mi el muy cínico''

Akane: En que piensas Ranma? Ranma? gritando RANMA!!!!

Ranma: Que?....que quieres marimacho no me grites.

Akane: En que piensas?

Ranma: Pienso en como te voy a tratar enfrente de Kenjo ya que ahora que eres mi hermana y no mi.....sonrrojado...prometida?

Akane: No lo se Ranma, con eso de que peleamos siempre, no creo que el se de cuenta de que estamos comprometidos.

Ranma: Es que nunca he tenido un hermano, menos una hermana.

Akane: Lo se pero, no debes cambiar mucho conmigo o las demás personas empezaran a sospechar.

Ranma: Tienes razón.

Akane: Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Ranma.

Ranma: Akane!!!

Akane: Si, dime.

Ranma: heemm....que te pareció el tal Kenjo.

Akane: Bueno es un chico muy lindo y atento, por que preguntas.?

Ranma: No, por nada. Buenas noches Akane.

Akane se retira a su habitación mientras que Ranma se queda sentado en el techo por un rato, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día y luego se va a dormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente todos se levantan y comienza un día normal en la casa de los Tendo, pero esta vez Akane deja a Ranma en casa ya que se quedo dormido y llegaría mucho mas tarde que de costumbre si lo esperaba.

Kasumi: Ranma..... apúrate Akane ya se fue.

Ranma: Que???? Por que no me espero?

Kasumi: Es que hoy no quería llegar tarde.

Ranma: Bueno adiós kasumi, hasta en la tarde.

Kasumi: Si hasta luego Ranma.

Ranma: en camino a la escuela '' esa marimacho que no me espero, ahora llegare tarde y me castigara el profesor.

En eso se escucha un grito....Ranma!!! .... Ranma Saotome!!!!!!

Ranma: Que, quien me habla?

Un joven se acerca y lo saluda con una palmada en la espalda.....

Kenjo: Hola Ranma!

Ranma: ''perfecto ahora esto'' A hola Kenjo eres tú...que pasa?

Kenjo: Ayer me dijiste que eras un artista marcial, eso es verdad?

Ranma: Si por que la pregunta?

Kenjo: Por que no quiero pelear ahora.

Ranma: Por que tendríamos que pelear?

Kenjo: Ranma voy a ir al grano. Me gusta muchísimo tu hermana.

Ranma: Que?

Kenjo: Si me gusta tu hermana, es realmente linda y me gustaría que tú como su hermano me ayudaras a conquistarla.

Ranma: Que que??.................así que te gusta eehhh en tono sarcástico

Kenjo: Si, me ayudaras?

Ranma: Mira Kenjo mi hermana es muy.......como te diré....... es ...es muy agresiva, si agresiva, violenta y cocina alimentos tóxicos. Por que te interesaría una chica como ella.

Kenjo: je, je. Es verdad lo que dice Akane.

Ranma: Que cosa, que dice?

Kenjo: Que eres un hermano muy celoso, y no permites que digan cosas lindas de ella.

Ranma: No es verdad.....lo que pasa es que........

Kenjo: Que Ranma.?

Ranma: es que....quiero a mi hermana y............y no me gustaría que ningún chico le hiciera daño.

Kenjo: Yo se que quieres a tu hermanita pero confía en mi, nunca le haría daño a tu hermosa hermana..... Entonces que, me vas a ayudar?

Ranma: Aún no lo se, lo pensare esta bien.

Kenjo: Bien....pero ya puedo salir con Akane no?.....Oye tu padre no se enfadara si pretendo a  su hija?

Ranma: No, no creo que se enoje.

Kenjo: Gracias Ranma, eres muy buen cuñado, nos vemos luego.

Ranma: Si, claro . muy preocupado  ''Odioso, ese maldito chico de verdad pretende a Akane, ahora que voy a hacer, a Akane le agrado ese chico........No, no lo permitiré Akane es MI PROMETIDA y se quedara conmigo.........pero que digo............ella es..........es una marimacho, mala cocinera, violenta, agresiva, fea, torpe, .............bella, inteligente, fuerte, amable, cariñosa, divertida  y tiene una sonrisa tan hermosa que me vuelve loco......................Y ahora que haré? .......... .......((wao que romántico)).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la mañana en la escuela Akane nota a Ranma distraído y sin poner atención a las clases, mas de lo acostumbrado. A la salida de la escuela Akane alcanza a Ranma y habla con el.......

Akane: Ranma. Que te sucede?

Ranma: ehhmm, a mi, nada.

Akane: No a mi no me engañas, te conozco, que pasa cuéntame soy tu hermana no? divertida

Ranma: Que graciosa. Hoy me encontré a Kenjo antes de llegar a la escuela.

Akane: A si, y?

Ranma: y......pues......me dijo que si lo ayudaba en algo.

Akane: Y en que quiere que lo ayudes.

Ranma: en....pues....luego te cuento, tengo un poco de prisa.

Akane: Ranma espérame!!

Pero Ranma corre para que Akane no lo alcance.

Ranma: uy...estuvo cerca......no puedo decírselo.

Akane: Ese baka que no me espero..............para que querrá ayuda Kenjo?

Akane siente que alguien le toca el hombro por la espalda, ella se sobresalta y se pone en posición de ataque.

Kenjo: Espera Akane, Soy yo.

Akane: kenjo eres tu, lo siento.

Kenjo: siento haberte asustado Akane

Akane: No hay problema, perdona tu por casi golpearte.

Kenjo: No te preocupes.........Akane tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

Akane: no, no tengo nada que hacer. Por que?

Kenjo: me gustaría que me acompañaras al cine, que te parece?

Akane: Si esta bien, hace mucho que no voy a ver una película al cine.

Kenjo: bueno, vamos?

Akane: '' Desearía tanto que Ranma fuera el que me invitara al cine y que fuera tan amable y atento como kenjo''.

Kenjo: En que piensas?

Akane: No en nada, solo déjame hablar a casa para avisar a donde vamos sii.

Kenjo: Claro Akane. ''dios mío esta chica me encanta''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un parque de Nerima esta un chico sentado en una banca, muy pensativo...............

Ranma: Y ahora que haré, ese Kenjo ya tomo la iniciativa con Akane, y no se que hacer, yo creo........creo que la quiero, si si la quiero, y no voy a permitir que ningún otro hombre se le acerque, ella es solo para mi, y creo que........creo que la amo.........Si la amo.....tengo que acercarme mas a ella, ser mas atento, y amable.........pero primero tengo que cerrar mi bocota por que siempre meto la pata y la insulto. Ahora iré a casa y la buscare.

Ranma llega a casa..............

Ranma: Hola Kasumi,  esta Akane?

Kasumi: No Ranma, ella llamo hace un par de horas, dijo que Kenjo paso por ella a la escuela y fueron al cine.

Ranma: ese aprovechado.

Kasumi: Ranma, quisiera preguntarte algo.

Ranma: si, dime Kasumi.

Kasumi: Que sientes por Akane?

Ranma: Kasumi, sabes que la quiero, pero no me atrevo a decírselo, no quiero que me rechace..

Kasumi: Ranma, Kenjo esta muy interesado en Akane y..........

Ranma: desanimado ya lo se, pero no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento por ella, además no se si me corresponda.

Kasumi: Mi hermana te quiere Ranma, pero ella es como tú, no se atreve a aceptarlo.

Ranma: y que puedo hacer.

Kasumi: Habla con ella, o Kenjo te la va a quitar y yo te quiero a ti para cuñado.

Ranma: Gracias  Kasumi, yo también te quiero para mi cuñada.

Kasumi: Entonces cuando regrese hablas con ella, si?

Ranma: Si así lo haré Kasumi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Kenjo y Akane salían del cine muy risueños, ya que habían visto una película de comedia.................

Akane: riendo Que graciosa película, cierto?

Kenjo: SI, te gusto?

Akane: Claro!!!

Kenjo: Te acompaño a tu casa.

Akane: sonriendo  Sip.........

Kenjo: Dios, que hermosa sonrisa tienes!!!!!

Akane: sonrojada ..........Vamos a casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de los Tendo........

Ranma: '' Akane que no llega, donde estará ya es muy tarde'' . Entonces escucha unas risas en la puerta principal de la casa, se asoma.........eran Akane y Kenjo. Ranma llego cerca de la puerta y se poso en el techo de la casa para escuchar mas de cerca..............

Akane: Fue muy divertido ir al cine contigo Kenjo.

Kenjo: Que bueno que lo disfrutaste.

Akane: Bueno, Kenjo ya tengo que entrar a mi casa, ya es muy tarde, nos vemos luego.

Kenjo: Claro!!!

En eso Kenjo se acerca a Akane para darle un beso, Akane se queda helada al saber lo que Kenjo pretendía, cada vez se acercaba mas a los labios de Akane, ella no sabia que hacer se había quedado petrificada. Entonces Ranma ya enfurecido de ver esa escena aparece enfrente de ellos dando un salto..............

Ranma: enojadísimo No te atrevas a besarla.

Kenjo: Por que no cuñado, tu me diste permiso, no es así?

Akane: Ranma?...... Que  significa esto, de que permiso hablan?

Ranma: Akane permíteme explicarte.

Kenjo: Mira Ranma yo solo quería despedirme de Akane, no tienes por que molestarte.

Y en eso Kenjo se acerca de nuevo a Akane, estaba a punto de besarla cuando Ranma le grita..........

Ranma: Te dije que no te le acercaras.......Ella es MI PROMETIDA y solo yo tengo derecho a besarla.

Kenjo: Que cosa dices??????

Akane: Ranma que has dicho?

Ranma: Lo que has oído Kenjo, Akane no es mi hermana, es mi prometida y no dejare que tú ni nadie se le acerque, entendiste?

Kenjo: Entonces, todos ustedes me engañaron, por el parecido, debes ser hija del señor Tendo, no es así?

Ranma: Si, y además esta comprometida conmigo.

Kenjo: Entonces haré valer mi derecho como prometido de Akane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el dojo, todos habían escuchado una discusión en la calle, así que decidieron salir a ver que ocurría..............................

Sound: Que ocurre aquí?

Kenjo: Ya se que todos ustedes me engañaron, y voy a hacer valer mi derecho de ser el prometido de Akane, señor Tendo espero que cumpla su promesa.

Sound: Ya lo descubriste.

Ranma: Entonces pelearemos por Akane.......te atreves Kenjo?

Kenjo: Por supuesto, y yo ganare el amor de Akane.

Nabiki: Valla, ahora si ganare un buen dinerito extra.

Akane: enojada Ni te atrevas Nabiki.

Nabiki: Uyy, que carácter hermanita.

Genma: Entonces, QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATE!!!

Kenjo: Ahora si comprobare que tan bueno eres Ranma Saotome.

Ranma:  Pruébame.

Kenjo: A pelear!!!

Los 2 toman la posición de combate...............Kenjo comienza a atacar con una serie de golpes realmente fuertes  que Ranma apenas logra detener, luego Ranma comienza a atacar con su técnica de las castañas calientes, que son fuertes y extremadamente rápidos, Kenjo no los puede esquivar, chocan contra su abdomen tan duramente que lo hacen caer al suelo..........

Kenjo: Aun no me ganas, no me derrotaras Saotome...

Ranma: Ya lo veremos............

Y comienza de nuevo la pelea.......pero Kenjo adopta una posición muy extraña para todos.....se quedo de pie inmóvil.........sus manos se unieron y se entrelazaron, comenzó a elevar su ki emanando de él un aura de color púrpura.........y el aire a su alrededor se volvió congelante...................

Ranma: Que esta haciendo?

Kenjo: Ranma............conoce mi técnica especial..................DESCARGA MORTAL!!!!!!

Ranma: Pero que rayos?????

Ranma sintió una descarga, como un golpe leve y agradable pero, al tratar de reaccionar su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera sentía su respiración.....

Ranma; QUE? Que, ocurre no me puedo mover ni un centímetro, no........no puedo respirar. Que hago?

Kenjo: Ranma, es tu fin. Ahora el golpe final.

Ranma: Diablos, nooooooo.......

Akane: RANMAAAAAAAAA.....................

Kenjo se lanzo hacia Ranma y le propino un golpe muy fuerte en el abdomen.........en ese momento Ranma cayo de espaldas, tomándose el vientre muy adolorido pero ya se podía mover, duro unos instantes sin sentido.........

Kenjo: triunfante Ahora si, Akane es mía. YO GANE!!!!

Akane: Ranma......

Ranma: en un susurro. Aun no pierdo...

Kenjo: Como se pudo levantar, ese es mi técnica mas fuerte.

Ranma se había puesto de pie lentamente y se había acercado a unos metros de Kenjo.....

Ranma: Tu nunca me quitaras a Akane.

Akane: Ranma, te encuentras bien?

Ranma: SI Akane. Kenjo ahora veras a un verdadero guerrero, te subestime, pero nunca mas. PELEA!!!

En ese momento Kenjo se dirigía hacia el  para golpearlo, pero Ranma empezó a caminar muy lentamente en círculos ((si amigos lectores, piensa hacer el dragón volador)). Kenjo comenzaba a elevar su ki al tratar de alcanzarlo para darle su descarga mortal, lo que beneficiaba la técnica de Ranma. Al llegar al centro de la espiral, Kenjo estaba liberando todo su ki...........

Ranma: Caíste en mi espiral, ahora perderás este combate.

Kenjo: Que cosa, cual espiral?

Ranma: DRAGON VOLADORRRRR.......................

Kenjo: Aahhhh....................

Kenjo cayo de espaldas contra el asfalto, adolorido, herido y con sus ropas desgarradas por el dragón volador.

Ranma: YO GANE!!!

Kenjo: Si, tu ganaste. dijo débilmente Realmente eres muy fuerte.

Akane: Ranma........ganaste por mi.

Ranma: Claro, no iba a dejar que te alejaran de mi lado.

Akane: Ranma que lindo eres.

Genma: Los oyó Tendo..

Sound: Si Saotome......creo que habrá boda....

Kenjo: Ouchhh...poniéndose de pie  me hubiera ahorrado tantos golpes.

Akane: por que lo dices.

Kenjo: Pues, solo pude haber pedido el préstamo que le hizo mi padre al tuyo, y me hubiera ahorrado todas estas heridas.

Nabiki: Y de cuanto dinero estamos hablando Kenjo?

Kenjo: De 100 ¥ yens.

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akane: PAPA, prometiste a una de tus hijas por tan solo 100 ¥.

Sound: No me acordaba de cuanto había sido el préstamo hija.

Kasumi: Hay papá!!!

Kenjo: Bueno, yo perdí el combate, felicidades Ranma te quedas con Akane.

Ranma: Si, yo gane.

Kenjo: Solo te pido algo, hazla muy feliz, se lo merece, es una chica muy linda.

Ranma: Si, así lo haré Kenjo, que no te quede duda.

Kenjo: Akane, espero que quedemos como amigos y que algún día podamos salir a platicar o a tomar un helado........claro con el permiso de tu prometido....

Akane: Claro que si, verdad Ranma?

Ranma: Si claro, por que no?

Kasumi: A CENAR!!!!

TODOS: SI!!!!!!!

En la casa de los Tendo cenaron todos muy contentos, Ranma y Kenjo golpeados y adoloridos pero contentos. Después de la cena Kenjo se despidió de los Saotome y de la familia Tendo y se retiro no sin antes despedirse de Akane con un beso el la mejilla. Todos entraron a la casa menos Akane y Ranma...........

Akane: Bueno, entremos que hace frió.

Ranma: la tomo del brazo suavemente y la hizo girar hacia él Akane espera.......quiero decirte que...........

Akane: Ranma dilo ya que tengo mucho fri

Ranma: Akane, yo.......yo te amo y no quiero que nadie te aleje de mi. Por eso pelee por ti y..............te pido que me disculpes por todas las tonterías que te he hecho, no era mi intención lastimarte.......

Akane: Ranma, yo........yo también te amo, y nunca nadie podrá alejarme de ti......nunca...

Ranma deslizo sus brazos alrededor de Akane y la abrazo fuerte pero tiernamente a lo que Akane le correspondió........

Ranma: sonrrojado Ya no tienes frió Akane?

Akane: No, ya no. recargándose en el pecho de Ranma.

Ranma: Bueno, que te parece si entramos a casa.

Akane: No, aun no.

Ranma: Por que no?

Akane: Por que antes te quiero dar esto.........

Akane acerco sus labios a los de Ranma y los dos se fundieron en un cálido y tierno beso.......

Akane: Te amo Ranma.

Ranma: Y yo a ti mi amor.

Luego de otro tierno y largo beso, muy largo, pero muy largo.............

Akane: Ahora entremos a casa para arreglar un asunto con nuestros padres.

Ranma: Que asunto?

Akane: Nuestra boda.

Ranma: QUE???????

Akane: No te preocupes, yo aun no me quiero casar, pero por lo que paso esta noche, lo primero que querrán hacer es iniciar los preparativos de la boda, no crees?

Ranma: Tienes razón  entremos a arreglarlo antes de que hagan una locura....

Soun: Hija tenemos que preparar lo de tu boda con Ranma.

Genma: si hijo, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para las invitaciones, para.............

Ranma y Akane: BASTA??

Akane: Papá, Ranma y yo no nos vamos a casar...........por el momento.

Ranma: Si señor Tendo, papá, nos vamos a casar cuando nosotros lo decidamos.

Sound: Pero hija.

Akane: Nada papá, y ahora ya me voy a dormir que estoy cansada y mañana hay clases. Vamos Ranma

Ranma: Si, buenas noches a todos.

Los dos suben las escaleras, en la puerta del cuarto de Akane se despiden  con un beso, corto pero muy tierno y se desean buenas noches.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente todos están desayunando, Akane y Ranma se echaban unas miraditas tiernas y se tomaban la mano por debajo de la mesa sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, es eso oyen que tocan la puerta, Kasumi va a atender.........

Desconocido: Buenos días señorita, estoy buscando al señor Sound Tendo.

Kasumi: Un momento por favor.................. Papá te buscan.

Soun: Si buenos días joven.

Desconocido: Buenos días señor Tendo, mi nombre es Sayori Ken, usted y mi padre hace varios años hicieron un trato, por un préstamo de dinero, y usted promedio darle a una de sus hijas para que fuera mi prometida y así casarnos...........

Nabiki: Pues papá resulto igual que el tío Genma.....

Akane y Ranma: No, otra vez noo......

Y así termina esta historia llena de lios y amor.

FIN 

**Notas de la autora**: Espero que les haya agradado mi primer Fic, disculpen los horrores de ortografía. -o. Batalle muchísimo con las peleas por que no es mi fuerte.

Quiero agradecer a TODOS los que escriben fics de Ranma ½, ya que me inspiraron a escribir. ( Me refiero a todos, por que visito diferentes paginas y todos son realmente buenísimos).

Sugerencias, tomatasos, felicitaciones, lo que quieran a (si estuvo tan mal virus no por favor) ** alison500hotmail.com o alondris5hotmail.com **

Hasta la próxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
